Just friends?
by Shygirl938
Summary: Guess who’s back from military school. That’s right Tristans back and is a whole new person, but still is after only one thing. Rory. So what’s the problem? Rory loves Jess.
1. He's Back

Just Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do these characters belong to me. Only the things that happen to them do. Why I needed to state this is unknown to me considering you've all seen the show and know this, but I'll just go with the flow.  
  
Summary: Guess who's back from military school. That's right Tristans back and is a whole new person, but still is after only one thing. Rory. So what's the problem? Rory loves Jess.  
  
Chapter one "he's back"  
  
"Mom I gonna be late!" Rory Gilmore had just called up to her mother.  
  
"No your not." Answered Lorelai Gilmore from upstairs.  
  
"Yes I am I've got 35 minuets to get to school and 30 of these minuets will be driving there, and since you probably won't be down here for 10 minuets I'll be 5 minuets late! Harvard won't want someone tardy they'll go for some annoyingly early person".  
  
"Jeez you sure know how to ramble on about things don't you"? Lorelai said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well I did get it from you"  
  
"You had to get some things from me"  
  
"And I did...my coffee addiction, rambling-  
  
"And of coarse you amazing extremely great taste" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"You do realize that what you just said complements you more than me right?"  
  
"Yup know let's go your gonna be late!"  
  
...  
  
(At chilton)  
  
Rory and Paris are walking down the halls of chilton discussing their progress reports.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Paris asked. "Louise actually got an A in English, and for what filing her nails?" Paris continued leaving no room for answering.  
  
"Well, maybe she did the work." Rory suggested.  
  
"Rory, it's Louise"  
  
"Sometimes people can surprise you" "Why do I even try?" Paris questioned. "You don't have that class with her anyway"  
  
"You know for Louise being one of your best friends, your not very supportive"  
  
"Whatever" Paris quickly responds "So, can you help me study tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, no can do"  
  
"Why not?" Paris questions as if she had taken offence from it  
  
"I've got plans"  
  
"What kind of plans?" Paris insists  
  
"Have you ever been told you could win the award for 'most consistent?"  
  
"So, ignoring the question are we?"  
  
"No, not ignoring just...I'm just busy tonight"  
  
"Busy doing what?" Paris continued  
  
"I'm going out tonight that's all."  
  
"Out? Out where? Oh, you've got a date?"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the award for most consistent go to..."  
  
"But I thought you and dean were broken up?"  
  
"Yea we are"  
  
"Then whom are you going with?"  
  
Before she could answer she heard somebody say "hello Mary"  
  
Rory turned around and who she saw was "Tristan?"  
  
"The one and only" Tristan replied with his trademark smirk stamped on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory replied slightly confused.  
  
"My father decided that a semester at military school was enough punishment."  
  
"Well...good. Welcome back" Rory replied Genuinely "We should go now though, don't want to be late" Rory gestured to an incredibly quiet Paris.  
  
"Wait, Rory are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Tristan, I have a boyfriend"  
  
"Don't tell me your still with Bag Boy"  
  
"No, it's someone else-  
  
"And she was just about to tell me" Paris finally piped up  
  
"Oh sorry" Tristan Replied  
  
"So, who are you going with?" Paris asked  
  
"Jess"  
  
"Jess?" Paris confirmed  
  
"Yup" Rory stated  
  
"Whose jess?" Tristan questioned  
  
"He's my boyfriend, Luke's nephew. You remember Luke right, he owns the diner in stars hollow" Rory answered  
  
"Yea, I remember Luke, so you're with his nephew, huh?" Tristan asked  
  
"Yeah" rory confirmed  
  
"Ok, so what if I say that we can just go get some coffee, as friends" Tristan offered  
  
"Well-  
  
"I did say Friends, you do realize, right?" Tristan said  
  
"OK fine, as friends" Rory accepted, emphasizing that last word.  
  
"Good, well see you later" Tristan said "Bye Paris"  
  
(Tristan walks off)  
  
Both girls say "Bye" in unison.  
  
"So, I thought you were busy tonight, you know with Jess" Paris hounded  
  
"I am, but its just coffee" rory said  
  
"Fine, help me study tomorrow?" Paris asked  
  
"Okay" rory agreed  
  
"Thanks" Paris said  
  
(Rory and Paris walk off to their next classes)  
  
...  
  
(At Luke's)  
  
"Hey mom!" Said rory  
  
"Rory" answered lorelai  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked  
  
"Well, since you ask, I'm trying to get Luke to make me something not on the menu again"  
  
"Oh, what food this time?"  
  
"Big Mac"  
  
"Ok, that's McDonalds"  
  
"I know that but McDonalds has awful coffee so I'm here trying to fore fill the craving" Lorelai explained  
  
"Ok" rory accepted that answer  
  
"Do you wanna order?" Luke asked Rory  
  
"Yea, I'll have a whopper"  
  
"Ok, if I hear one more request like that-  
  
"Ok, I change my order." Lorelai said  
  
"What, will it be?" Luke asked  
  
"A cheeseburger with no cheese please" Lorelai ordered  
  
"Oh, that sounds good!" Rory said playing along  
  
"OK, you know what. You two never get coffee again, Okay? Good." Luke said in a huff and walks away.  
  
"I think we made him mad" Rory said  
  
"All in a days work" Lorelai said, "how was your day?"  
  
"Oh good" rory answered, "Guess who's back."  
  
"Elvis" Lorelai asked  
  
"No. Tristan" Rory replied  
  
"Really?" Lorelai says slightly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, He's coming here. Were meeting for coffee, as friends. We were supposed to go somewhere in Hartford but had to do something so he said he would come here." Rory explained.  
  
"Ok. I best be going before he gets here."  
  
..."Why?" rory asked  
  
"Because I would rather not see the prince of evil today"  
  
(Jess walks in the door; he sees rory and site down on the empty stool beside her)  
  
"Hey" Jess said  
  
"Hey" Rory replied  
  
"So what time are we going to the movie tonight?"  
  
"Um, about 7:00? It's starts at 7:15."  
  
(A forgotten lorelai pays and walk out)  
  
"Ok, so what are you doing here besides getting your daily dose of coffee?"  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting someone from school"  
  
(Tristan walks in right on cue)  
  
"Hello Mary"  
  
"Hey Tristan" rory replied  
  
"So I haven't been here in a while, it looks the same. By the way, your mother was outside and she gave me a weird look" Tristan said  
  
"Nevermind that" Rory said "So Tristan, this is Jess" Rory gestured towards Jess  
  
"Hey" Tristan said  
  
"Hey" jess looks to rory "So this is your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, It's Tristan" Rory replied  
  
"Ok, Well see you tonight" Jess says  
  
(Jess gives Rory a kiss then walks upstairs)  
  
"So, That was jess" Tristan said  
  
"Yup" rory replied  
  
(Dean walks in and sees Tristan)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked confused and mad as heck.  
  
End Chapter  
  
So that's chapter one. Tell me, what do you think? Be honest. This was my first fanfic I've published on fanfiction.net I have finished this story, just so you know. It will only be like 4-5 chapters in total. If people like this one maybe I'll write a sequel. I even thought I could write multiple endings so that everyone's happy with the end pairings? Thanks everyone who read my Chapter one! 


	2. Running Into The Ex

Just Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do these characters belong to me. Only the things that happen to them do. Why I needed to state this is unknown to me considering you've all seen the show and know this, but I'll just go with the flow.  
  
Summary: Guess who's back from military school. That's right Tristans back and is a whole new person, but still is after only one thing. Rory. So what's the problem? Rory loves Jess.  
  
Chapter 2 "Running into the ex"  
  
"I asked, what are you doing here?" a very angry dean repeated  
  
"I'm having coffee with a friend" Tristan answered  
  
"A friend? What friend?" Dean asked with a tone of disgust  
  
"Well, you see. She's sitting right in front of you" Tristan replied  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, but no need for you to play the part off freakishly tall overprotective boyfriend, because, well, your out of the picture" Tristan said  
  
"Back off, Tristan" dean said  
  
"Why it's more fun this way"  
  
"Stop it you guys!" Rory pleaded.  
  
"Real funny" dean said  
  
"Do you know how pathetic you are?" Tristan questioned "I don't know who broke it off but if you did you're an idiot if you still want her. And if she broke it off then again your and idiot if you still want her. So you truly are just pathetic"  
  
"Shut up" dean said dismissing what Tristan had just said.  
  
"What, you don't miss her?" Tristan asked  
  
"Yea, I do, but I'm with someone else" dean replied  
  
(Dean looks to Rory)  
  
"You are?" Rory asked, "That's good, really!"  
  
"Yea" dean replied  
  
"Who" rory asked  
  
"Shane"  
  
"Jess' ex?" Rory was shocked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok...um...did you just admit to being with a guy and if so that would mean that jess was with one too." Tristan looks to rory "is he-  
  
"Jeez NO, Shanes a girl"  
  
"Oh, cause that would explain a lot" Tristan said trying not to laugh "the hair, that jacket-  
  
"Anyways, Rory, I've got to go" Dean said cutting Tristan off.  
  
(Dean leaves)  
  
"So now I guess it's time for coffee" Tristan said  
  
"Yea" Rory said with a sigh  
  
...  
  
(Later at the Gilmore household)  
  
(Rory was in the kitchen making coffee even though just a half an hour ago she had like four. Lorelai enters the room.)  
  
"Hey Rory" Lorelai said  
  
"Hey Mom" Rory answered  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making coffee"  
  
"Didn't you just have like 4 cups at Luke's?"  
  
"Of all the people in this town I never would have thought you would question-wait, how did you know I had 4 cups?  
  
"Oh, I have my ways: Anything that involves/includes coffee I know about, the coffee speaks to me"  
  
"Ok, now the truth"  
  
"I went to Luke's to see you but you weren't there. And before I could go Luke had time to tell me how much coffee you had"  
  
"Is he ever going to stop nagging about how much coffee we consume each day?"  
  
"I know! I've never even seen him drink it, I wonder why he even has it in the diner."  
  
"Well new topic, I'm going out tonight."  
  
"Yea, I know, what about it?"  
  
"Can I Borrow something to wear?"  
  
"Sure. Ooh how about that black skirt I got to weeks ago with that vintage blue peasent top?"  
  
"No, were going to a movie"  
  
"Oh then now bout my red ¾ sleeve shirt that says, "rock star" on it with your brown corduroy pants"  
  
"Can I borrow you denim jacket?"  
  
"yea, come on, when are you meeting?"  
  
"At 7:00"  
  
"That only gives us an hour and a half top make you pretty"  
  
"As opposed to how ugly I am now"  
  
(Lorelai lightly chuckles)  
  
...  
  
(Outside Stars Hollow's movie theatre)  
  
"Hi" Rory said  
  
"Hey" jess said  
  
"So, what movie are we seeing?" rory asked  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Do you really even want to see a movie?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Wanna just walk around?" Rory offered  
  
(They start walking)  
  
"What about after we walk?" Rory questioned  
  
"We can go see that movie"  
  
"It starts in ten minuets!"  
  
"It'll take 5 minuets to go around the whole town"  
  
"They stop and look where they are"  
  
"Why do we always end up at this old bridge?"  
  
Jess was just about to say something but they hear some one, and it sounded like Dean and Shane  
  
"Hey jess" Shane Says  
  
"Shane" Jess replies  
  
"Lets go" Dean says when he spotted rory and jess then tries to pull Shanes hand  
  
"No, we'll go" rory said  
  
"We will go" dean replied  
  
"No-  
  
"Whatever! Just go" dean said  
  
(Jess gives dean a dirty look and walks Rory away.)  
  
"So, still wanna see that movie" rory said a little upset  
  
"You ok?" jess asked concerned  
  
"Yeah fine"  
  
"You don't seem ok"  
  
"But I am"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"It wasn't even a month ago" Rory said regretting the words once they left her mouth  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhhh...Me and Dean. He hates me"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I hate it when you do that"  
  
"He hates you"  
  
"Did he tell you he hates you?"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
  
"Ok" rory pauses and takes a deep breath "That night when we met up just after we got together and I told you I had to go. I went to see Dean I climbed up a tree up on his roof and said I was sorry for being such a jerk-  
  
"Rory" jess cut in  
  
-Then I said that I hope he doesn't hate me someday and he said I hope so to. That implies that he hates me now."  
  
"Are you sure you're done?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry" Rory said not being able to look at jess  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm just sorry"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked not being able to read his mind. She finally looked up at him.  
  
"No, why would I be?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"So, you hungry?" he asked avoiding the subject  
  
"Yeah" Rory nodded  
  
"Come on, I know a place" jess said leading her away  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Rory said cheering up  
  
They both walk up to where he was taking her. When they arrived they were staning in front of "Al's Pancake World".  
  
"...Ok" Rory said confused  
  
"I thought you loved pancakes?" jess questioned  
  
"I do but Al stopped serving pancakes and went in for international cuisine years ago." Rory explained  
  
"Oh. Sorry" jess said  
  
"No need to be sorry, it's Maraca night" Rory says with a wide grin and makes her way in  
  
(Jess smiles and rolls his eyes, then follows her in)  
  
End chapter  
  
...  
  
Thanks whoever reviewed!  
  
Sarksgrl04:I know what Trory means and I think I know what lit means (it means like it's very realistic and could actually happen, right?) but what's nraco?  
  
Miriam Dickens: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
This story is basically R/J and Trory cause I love both characters. I didn't plan out the pairing, it just happened. Sorry if I disappoint anyone! 


	3. Going On Vacation

**Just Friends?**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do these characters belong to me. Only the things that happen to them do. Why I needed to state this is unknown to me considering you've all seen the show and know this, but I'll just go with the flow.

**Summary: **Guess who's back from military school. That's right Tristans back and is a whole new person, but still is after only one thing. Rory. So what's the problem? Rory loves Jess.

**Author's note:** Ok I know it's been forever since my last update. I do have quite the excuse though. See, my computer has been really stupid and the explorer is all messed. In fact, it's so temperamental now that I may not even get this up for a few days. So, I tried to read over the previous chapter and I couldn't get past the dialogue, it was horrible. I'm so sorry for the pain I must have caused to you brain from reading it. I'll try to edit my horrible writing from 3 years ago (when I wrote this). It'll better in the future. Ok, that's it.

**Chapter 3 "Going on vacation"**

"Mom, I'm home." Called Rory from the front door

"Hey!" Lorelai says stepping into the doorway to greet her daughter.

"Why are you so happy?" Rory asked

"Ok I'll tell you, but first you've got to calm down." lorelai said, jumping happily

"Sure, right after you." Rory says in dry enthusiasm

"Ok." Lorelai says not showing ant signs of calming down

"So..."

"You're not going to believe this."

"Tell me and find out."

"Ok, Were going on Vacation!" Lorelai exclaimed

"What! Where?" Rory asked lightening up after the long day.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the airport and jump on whichever plane Moe (Iney Meeny Miney Moe or however you spell it) lands on."

"You and I both know that nothing good comes from these spontaneous events."

"Hey-"

"Remember the time when-"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"I'm just saying." Rory explained, "So, where are we going."

"Well, your graduating soon so I thought-"

"OHMYGOSH"

"Yeah"

"Were backpacking through Europe?"

"If you still want to"

"Do you have to ask?" Rory said, "When are we going?"

"Well, schools out next Thursday, so I'm thinking Saturday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"This is going to be SO cool!"

"I know, It's gonna be awesome!" Lorelai exclaimed

Both girls star jumping up and down screaming for joy

"Yikes look at the time! I've gotta get to bed." Rory goes up to hug her mother "Goodnight mom"

"Night sweets" lorelai hugs back.

Rory goes to round the corner then stops. "I'm so excited!"

"You should be kiddo, I'd be a little worried if you weren't"

Rory smiles and goes off to bed.

End Chapter

Ok, so that was a short chapter, but it doesn't fit in to the 2nd or the 4th so it's the 3rd. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm not that great at spelling or grammar. Kind of ironic for a writer, huh?

Until next time…


End file.
